


When I Thought You Were Asleep

by myblueworld



Series: Those Little Things [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You might think it’s silly, that’s why I never told you about it,” Villa says quietly, almost whispering. “But the smell of your hair is something that I miss about you when you’re far. It smells like home and Spain and sunny days and everything good that I love in this life.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Thought You Were Asleep

*******

“Silva?”

A low, muttering voice is the only thing that Villa gets as an answer from a half-asleep Silva, who comfortably snuggles himself on Villa’s figure, his head buries on the sweater that Villa is wearing.

Villa smiles and decides to let his boyfriend have the rest that he needs. The trip from Manchester to New York is quite tiring. And just having Silva here, so close like this, is enough.

Villa gently runs his finger between the soft strands of Silva’s brown hair.

Leaning forward, he kisses the top of Silva’s head. As he let his face lingers there for a while, Villa takes a long deep breath, inhaling the familiar and intoxicating scent of Silva’s hair.

How Silva’s hair feels so soft against his skin, and how the scent of his hair feels so much like home, are just some of the small things about Silva. The kind of small things that Villa has get used to but never gets enough of.

“Your hair always smells so nice…” Villa sighs contently.

Without realizing that he has a  smile on his lips, Villa keeps on brushing Silva’s hair.

“You might think it’s silly, that’s why I never told you about it,” Villa says quietly, almost whispering. “But the smell of your hair is something that I miss about you when you’re far. It smells like home and Spain and sunny days and everything good that I love in this life.”

Silva stirs a little, but doesn’t seem to be awake yet.

Villa watches his face, looking so peaceful it makes Villa’s heart stutters. He leans his face forward and kisses Silva’s temple. Silva’s hair tickles against the skin of Villa’s cheek, and Villa can’t think of anything else better than the feeling that he has right now.

*******

“I make some breakfast,” Silva turns around to face Villa. A beaming, easy smile is on his face as Villa walks from the kitchen door to the stove where Silva is standing by.

Silva waves the spatula at Villa. “But you have to clean yourself first before you have some,”

Villa chuckles. “Fair enough.”

With a swift movement he steals a quick peck on Silva’s cheek before turning around and walks out of the kitchen. Silva watches his back, lips curling up into a pleasant smile.

*******

Villa instantly notices the new bottle on the marble top of the vanity in the bathroom. He’s quite sure that the bottle wasn’t there last night. His forehead creases as he notices a small piece of paper, attached to the mirror with a small transparent tape.

He pulls the paper from the mirror and read it, easily recognizes Silva’s handwriting.

_This is the shampoo that I always use. I don’t know whether you’re going to use it or no, but at least when you smell it, the scent will smell like my hair. So I hope it will also smell like home and Spain and sunny days and everything good that you love in this life._


End file.
